Smaug's Inferno
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: This is the sequel to my story Barrel Ride. I'll be delving into the Dwarves viewpoints throughout but I will also go into Smaug's attack and put my own ideas on that.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Here's the sequel to my story Barrel Ride. The first few chapters will be like in Barrel Ride where I delve into the thoughts of the characters. Afterwards, the story will take a little turn towards AU. I'll be going off the book for part of it but this is set in the Movie verse and it'll be my take on when Kili wakes up and Smaug's attack.

AN 2: Also, when the Orcs attack them in Bard's house and Tauriel and Legolas come in, I will be changing it slightly. Part of me just really wanted Fili to be the one to save Kili from the Orcs and not Tauriel. I like Tauriel but it's always been Fili and Kili so I feel like they should've had Fili have a little more action when it came to keeping Kili safe from the Orcs. Anyways, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of The Hobbit or the movie.

Thorin walks down the pathway towards the boat that is being loaded with supplies they'll need to take to the mountain with them. The people of Lake-Town are crowded along either sides of the main channel and the pathway. Bilbo, Balin, and the rest of the Dwarves are following after Thorin.

"You do know we're one short; where's Bofur?" Bilbo asks Thorin as he hurries alongside the leader of their company.

"If he's not here, we leave him behind," Thorin replies testily. He hadn't received much sleep last night as he kept thinking about the decision he has to make; one he knows will destroy his nephew. He had seen Fili and Kili talking in the other room last night and hated having to do this to them.

"We have to, if we're to find the door before nightfall. We can risk no more delays," Balin explains in a calmer tone as he and Bilbo move to the boat and climb onto it. The rest of the Dwarves pile onto the boat as well, all of them fully clothed in armor and noble clothes. Fili and Kili are two of the last ones in the line; Fili keeping an eye on his brother the whole time. As they approach the boat, Fili climbs onto it first, setting his bags down on the floor of it. Kili moves to follow his brother but Thorin turns and puts a hand on his chest stopping him in his tracks.

"Not you. We must travel with speed, you will slow us down," Thorin says, making sure his voice is void of emotion. He can't let his youngest nephew know how much it pains him to do this to him. Kili looks to his uncle, his heart rate speeding up even as he puts a smile on his face. _No, he can't do this. He has to be joking_.

"What are you talking about? I'm coming with you," Kili says, trying to make light of the situation, hoping his uncle will change his mind or tell him he is just joking around.

"No," Thorin says gravelly, turning away from his nephew with the excuse of handing his bag to one of the Dwarves on the boat. He can't take the broken look seeping into his nephew's eyes. Fili turns to stare at his uncle and brother, his eyes wide, knowing that if Thorin doesn't allow Kili to go, Kili will be devastated. Thorin turns back to Kili, seeing the desperation in his eyes; Kili takes a step forward.

"I'm going to be there when that door is opened, when we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin," Kili pleads, his eyes desperate for Thorin to take back his decision, to allow him to come. Thorin's gaze softens, not being able to bare this look from his youngest nephew; he never could. He rests a hand on Kili's shoulder and looks his nephew in the eyes.

"Kili, stay here," Thorin says softly so only Kili can hear him, then moves his hand up to the side of Kili's head in a moment of compassion, "Rest. Join us when you're healed."

Kili looks shocked that Thorin is sticking with this decision and the betrayal in his eyes makes Thorin's heart almost stop. Thorin moves his hand down to Kili's shoulder and squeezes it gently before turning to board the boat. Kili forces a swallow, feeling his heart break into a million pieces. He turns away and limps over to an overturned box nearby, finding it harder to breathe that he should.

"I'll stay with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded," Oin says as he climbs out of the boat and makes his way over to Kili. Fili looks over at his distraught brother, his eyes wide at the idea of being separated from him. He takes a few steps towards his uncle and addresses him. Oin begins checking Kili over, grabbing his chin and taking a look at his face. Kili swats his hand away and shakes his head, the emotion radiating off his body and facial expressions.

"Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You can't take that away from him!" Fili pleads as his eyes are almost as desperate as Kili's was. Kili pulls his chin out of Oin's grasp, his eyes going to his brother, hearing everything he is saying.

"Fili," Kili warns his brother, not wanting his brother to be left behind as well. It's bad enough he has to stay in this god-forsaken place; he doesn't want Fili missing out on seeing Erebor as well.

"I will carry him, if I must!" Fili shouts, ignoring Kili's warning. If anyone deserves to see Erebor and accompany them there it's his younger brother. Thorin steels his facial expression, finding it easier to hold his features better with Fili than Kili.

"One day you will be kind, and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one Dwarf, not even my own kin," Thorin explains to his eldest nephew, looking Fili directly in the eye. No, this isn't the true reason, but he can't have anyone thinking he's gone soft. Fili looks over at his brother, seeing him shaking his head at Oin as Oin tries to look him over, knocking his hand out of the way.

"I said no," Kili says to Oin, yanking his head away and pushing Oin's hand away once again. Fili looks back at Thorin, having come to his own decision. There is no way he is leaving his brother here by himself, especially when he is hurt, when he's in this much pain. He meant what he said last night; he and Kili were walking into Erebor together. Fili steps out of the boat and moves towards his brother. Thorin grabs Fili's arm and pulls him to a stop, causing Fili to look back at him.

"Fili, don't' be a fool. You belong with the Company," Thorin says, his voice firm as his eyes stare at Fili.

"I belong with my brother," Fili says with far more conviction that Thorin, his own eyes staring at Thorin for a second, daring him to disagree before he pulls his arm out of Thorin's grasp and hurries over to Kili's side. Fili ignores the group of Dwarves in boat, hearing them say goodbye and leaving down the channel. Fili kneels down next to his brother as Oin continues to try to check Kili over only to have Kili shove Oin's hands away. "I've got him."

Oin looks over at Fili and nods his head, knowing he's not getting anywhere with the young Dwarf and hoping Fili will have better luck. Fili begins checking Kili over glad Kili is allowing him. Kili looks over at his brother, the emotion on his face making Fili's heart break.

"You should've stayed with Thorin," Kili says, grimacing as he looks at his brother. Fili shakes his head.

"No. I shouldn't have," he replies, resting a hand on Kili's shoulder. He hears Bofur's voice nearby saying something but he doesn't hear it, Fili's attention completely on Kili.

"Ah! So you missed the boat as well?" Bofur asks causing Fili and Oin to turn their attention to Bofur. Bofur furrows his eyebrows at the near panicked worry etched into Fili's face. Before Bofur can say anything Kili moans in pain and starts to fall over to the ground. Fili's head jerks towards his brother at the sudden groan of pain and he catches him before he falls to the ground, pushing Kili back up to a seated position. Kili moans in pain once again, his eyes closed. Fili can see the pain written on his younger brother's face as well as the sweat pouring off him.

"Kili? Kili!" Fili calls for his brother, the panic escalating quickly when Kili doesn't seem to hear him. _My Mahal…Please not Kili_.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Kili feels his brother's hand on his shoulder and relaxes knowing his brother is still with him. Even though he told Fili he should've stayed with their uncle, Kili is glad his older brother is here. He's in pain and hot and his mind is in a haze and all he wants is for his brother to be there next to him like always. Kili hears someone else talking and he thinks it sounds like Bofur but he's not sure. The pain is unbearable and the fever seems to have spiked up another few degrees just in the few minutes since talking to Thorin.

Kili just lets go; he doesn't have to pretend anymore, there's no one here to impress; only his brother and Oin and maybe Bofur? He doesn't know for sure. He does know Fili's here and he just wants him to make this better. He feels his body tipping but doesn't have the strength to do anything about it. He doesn't have to though when he feels strong hands catch him and straighten him back up, knowing it's Fili. He hears Fili calling his name but he just doesn't have the energy to say anything, to open his eyes. _When did I close my eyes?_ He hears his brother and the other talking and then Fili grabs his arm and puts it over his shoulders and pulls him up on his feet.

"We're getting you help Kee. Just stay with me. I need you to stay with me," Fili's voice floats in Kili's ears. Kili wants to answer him, to assure him he'll be okay, but all that escapes is a groan of pain. He feels someone grab his other arm and pull it but Kili shakes his head, trying to pull his arm away, not wanting anyone to touch him but Fili. "It's okay Kili. It's okay."

Kili relents, albeit reluctantly, and allows who he's sure is Bofur, due to a furry flap poking him in the face, take the other arm. He allows his brother and Bofur lead him along the path; he tries to help them but it's so hard trying to find the energy to do so. They walk for what seems like hours until he hears his brother's pleading voice and Kili looks up to see they are in front of the Master's house. He notices the Master put a handkerchief to his nose and mouth and shake a hand at them, stuttering something out. Kili drops his head down, feeling his weight drop slightly as well. He just wants to lay down; he's so drained.

Unexpectedly, someone starts pushing and shoving them away and Kili groans in pain, feeling his body moving far too quickly. Kili stumbles and he grabs at his brother's armor for purchase. He knows Fili and Bofur are struggling to hold him up and he tries to get to his feet, but it only lasts for a moment before they slip out from under him.

Time has gotten away from him because the next thing Kili knows they're stopped in front of a door and someone has pounded on the door. He hears a gruff voice and then someone else's voice pleading with it. Kili wants to know who they're talking to so he forces his head up, fighting against the exhaustion and fever to see Bard standing in front of him. He figures he must look horrible because Bard allows them inside.

AN: Please review and leave some feedback! This chapter had a little more of Kili's viewpoint. The next chapter we'll be able to see Fili's viewpoint after Kili almost falls over. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey, everyone! I know it's been far too long since I've updated this. I was on a roll with my Supernatural fic and didn't want to stop. Now, I've finished that story so I will now be focusing on this one. So, without further ado, here is the next chapter!

"We have to get him help," Fili all but begs as he holds his brother up and looks over at Oin.

"We'll ask the Master of Lake-Town. He'll help us," Oin replies as he nods his head. Fili nods in agreement and he grabs Kili's left arm and puts it over his shoulders, pulling Kili up to a standing position.

"We're getting you help Kee. Just stay with me. I need you to stay with me," Fili tries to assure his brother even as Kili slumps further to the ground. Fili pulls him up further and Kili lets out a groan of pain and Fili looks over at Bofur. Bofur quickly moves to Kili's right side and grabs Kili's other arm, intent of putting it over his shoulders. Kili begins pulling his arm away, his head shaking as he curls in closer to Fili.

"It's okay Kili. It's okay," Fili assures his brother, squeezing his shoulder gently. Kili relaxes and allows Bofur to take his arm and move underneath it. Oin begins to lead the way towards the Master's house and Fili and Bofur follow after him, struggling with Kili's dead weight as they are all but dragging him along with them. Fili can tell Kili's trying to help them but he's unable to get to his feet for lack of energy.

"Oin, how much further?" Fili asks, looking up at the back of the elder Dwarf's head.

"Not much further Master Fili," Oin says, glancing behind him and taking in Kili before looking back ahead of them, the Master's house just ahead. Fili shifts Kili's weight to get a better hold on him even as they rush to the bottom of the Master's stairs, the guards on either side of the pathway. Fili looks to the stop of the stairs and sees the Master and the weasel-y looking man on his left. Fili quickly calls out to them before they go inside.

"Please wait! Please…we need your help. My brother is sick," Fili says, his eyes pleading with the Master to help them. Fili feels Kili move and he shifts his brother's weight again, he and Bofur finding it difficult to hold him up after carrying him all this way.

"Sick? Is it infectious?" the Master asks, his eyes widening as he takes a few steps back and puts his handkerchief to his nose and mouth. Fili's eyes widen, realizing they will probably not get any help here and he feels the anger build up inside him. He notices out of the corner of his eye Kili's head drop back down. The Master begins stuttering out a fearful command to them. "Get back. Get back…Out…Out…Don't come any closer."

Fili feels the emotions overwhelm him, his face dropping at the realization they have nowhere else to go. If the Master won't help him no one else will either. Fili grips Kili's shoulder in an effort to comfort his brother and himself. Oin steps forward holding his smashed ear trumpet up to better here them.

"Please…we need medicine," he asks them, his eyes begging them for their help. Fili holds his breath; that's all they need. If they can just give them medicine they can care for Kili themselves, they just need the supplies to do it. Alfrid takes a few steps forward and narrows his eyes at Oin.

"Do I look like an Apothecary? Haven't we given you enough? The Master's a busy man. He doesn't have time to worry about sick Dwarves," he says, spitting the last part out in disgust. Fili's jaw sets and his body tenses. If he wasn't holding his brother up he'd have hit the minuscule little man for that. Alfrid continues, scowling at the Dwarves. "Be gone you. Clear off."

Suddenly, the guards begin pushing and shoving them away from the Master's house and Fili feels his grip on his brother loosen. He shifts Kili's arm and gets a better grip. It's a good thing he does because Kili tries to take it upon himself to try to walk only being successful in having his feet slip out from under him. Fili feels Kili grip his armor, trying to hold his self up and Fili pulls him higher as they stumble away from the guards and down the path.

"Now where to?" Bofur asks, trying to get a better grip on Kili and lifting him up higher. Oin looks at them with sympathetic eyes and shakes his head. Fili feels the fear well up inside him and he looks around, trying to think of where they can go to get his younger brother some help.

"Bard," Fili abruptly announces, looking back at the other two Dwarves.

"We didn't leave him on the best of terms," Oin states, look directly at Fili, not thinking this is going to work.

"We have to try. For Kili's sake," Fili pleads, his eyes swirling with emotion. Oin nods his head and he turns around, quickly leading them towards where he remembers Bard's house to be.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

The small group of Dwarves move as fast as they can up the stairs and over to Bard's door. Bofur knocks on the door, probably a little too loudly but no one says anything about it. Oin is trying to help Fili hold Kili up but Kili pushes him away, the pain being too much. He's done with other's holding him. He curls in on Fili, satisfied with knowing he's there. Fili has one hand holding Kili up and the other on Kili's chest, offering him support. Bard opens the door and sees the group of Dwarves in front of him, Bofur in front. Bofur is covering Kili so Bard doesn't see him just yet.

"No. I'm done with Dwarves. Go away," Bard says as he shakes his head and pulls the door shut. Bofur shoves his body in the way and stop the door with his foot.

"No, no, no! No one will help us; Kili's sick," Bofur says frantically, his eyes wide. He moves to the side a little and looks back at Kili who looks up at Bard, his face white and a sheet of sweat covering it. Fili looks at Bard, begging him to help them even as he is helping keep his brother up. "He's very sick."

Bard hesitates, but when his eyes meet Fili's he sees the blind fear and panic in them even as the young Dwarf is trying to hold his self together. This Dwarf is scared for the sick one; enough so he'd come here for help knowing there is a large chance they'll be turned away. Bard sighs and steps aside, letting the Dwarves into his house.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

"Ah! Ugh! Argh!" Kili yells through clenched teeth. He's lying on a bed, his hands clenching at the blankets on the bed. Fili is kneeling by the bed near Kili's head, his hand resting on his younger brother's shoulder and his other hand wiping Kili's brow with a wet cloth Bofur had gotten for him.

"Can you not do something?" Fili asks Oin, as he gently squeezes his brother's shoulder, letting him know he's here for him. Fili is watching Oin check over Kili's wound, his eyes pleading with him to help his brother.

"I need herbs, something to bring down his fever," Oin says, shaking his head as he looks at the wound in front of him.

"I have nightshade, feverfew…" Bard says as he searches through a bag of medicines in front of him on the table.

"They're no use to me. Do you have any Kingsfoil?" Oin asks Bard, looking away from Kili's injury and over at the man.

"No, it's a weed. We feed it to the pigs," Bard says as he shakes his head. Bofur looks over at him, his eyes wide.

"Pigs? Weed? Right," he says, having seen many a pig sty in the town when they were traveling to Bard's house yesterday. He turns and looks at Kili, pointing at him. "Don't move."

Bofur rushes out of the house, shutting the door behind him. Kili lets out another shout of pain and Fili looks back down at his brother, seeing him straining on the bed. Fili feels his breath catch and tries to force the panic back down. He dips the cloth back in the bowl of water next to him and wipes Kili's brow again, brushing a sweat soaked strand of hair out of Kili's face.

Kili's head shifts back and forth as he lets out another groan, his hands clenching the blankets tightening and pulling on them. Fili glances back at Oin as his hand instinctually squeezes Kili's shoulder again. Oin looks over at Fili and Fili forces a swallow and his breathing quickens slightly, seeing the doubt in the healers eyes. Kili lets out an anguished yell, his back arching and Fili whips his head back towards his brother. He drops the cloth in the bowl of water and rests his now free hand on Kili's chest.

"It's okay Kee. It'll be over soon. I'll fix this," Fili whispers to his brother, leaning in towards him so only Kili can hear him. Kili seems to relax slightly into Fili's touch and Fili breathes out a breath he doesn't know he'd been holding. Fili looks over at Oin and pleads with them. "We have to help him."

"I'm trying my best," Oin says, looking away when Fili glares at him, knowing this is not the answer the heir of Durin wants to hear when it concerns his younger brother. Fili looks back down at Kili and grabs the cloth, beginning to wipe his brow once again. He can't lose Kili; this whole quest will have been for nothing if he loses his brother. They will walk through the halls of Erebor together or they won't go at all.

Suddenly, there is an echo from the direction of the mountain and everyone in the room, except Kili, looks up and in the direction of the Mountain. Dust falls from the ceiling and Fili's ears hones in on Kili moaning in pain next to him, even as his eyes are on the Lonely Mountain.

"Da?" Sigrid asks, taking a few steps towards Bard.

"It's coming from the mountain," Bain says, looking over at his father. Fili sets the cloth down on the small table next to him and moves over to Bard.

"You should leave us. Take your children; get out of here," he says to Bard, holding his gaze. Kili is stuck here until he gets help, so Fili won't leave him. But Bard and his family don't have to stay in harm's reach.

"And go where? There is nowhere to go," Bard says firmly to the young Dwarf in front of him.

"Are we going to die, Da?" Tilda asks, looking over at her father, her eyes wide in fear. She stands up and walks over to her father.

"No, darling," Bard says, resting a hand on her head. Fili looks back over at Oin and Kili, not really knowing what to do. His eyes rest on Kili and he instantly picks up on not just the pain in his brother's eyes but the fear and sheer panic as he pleads for his brother.

"The dragon, it's going to kill us," Tilda says softly as she sits down on the bench. Fili ignores them for a moment as he hastily moves back to his brother's side, seeing some of the panic leave Kili's face. Bard looks at his children, worry encompassing his mind before reaching up into the rafter and pulling down a black arrow. The children look at the arrow with wide eyes, Bain walking over to his father.

"Not if I kill it first," Bard says as he hurries out the door with Bain trailing after him. Fili rests a hand on Kili's shoulder and looks over at Bard as he and Bain rush out of the house. He feels a hand grab his arm in a death grip and he looks down to see Kili's hand clutching at his arm.

"We're going to get through this Kili. I promise," Fili assures, looking down at his brother's face.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

There are only two thoughts going through Kili's brain as this moment: The first being that the pain in his leg is, indeed, intensifying and it's agonizing. The second that his older brother is by his side and that's all he needs right now; besides the agonizing pain to diminish of course. Another wave of torment flows over him and Kili clutches at the blankets underneath him, a yell escaping him. He can feel a hand on his shoulder and something wet pressed to his brow and knows its Fili.

He can hear Fili's voice talking close to him; can pick up on the pain and near panic underlying it. _That's Fili for you; always trying to hold it together for everyone else, especially me_. Kili can pick up on other voices in the room but can't make out what they're saying, his eyes going tunnel vision when the pain intensifies tenfold. Kili hears someone scream in agony and then realizes that it's him. He feels something wet on his brow and his shifts his head back and forth. He just wants this pain to go away. A pain shoots into the arrow wound and Kili clenches the blankets, pulling on them, and groaning in pain.

Kili relaxes slightly as he feels someone squeezing his shoulder and he knows its Fili; it can't be anyone else. Abruptly, a scorching, stabbing pain erupts in his leg and Kili lets out an anguished cry as he arches his back. Kili can't think straight; the only thought being the pain erupting throughout his body. _Fili! Make it stop! Please!_ A hand rests on Kili's chest and he hears Fili's soothing voice whispering in his ear. _Fili…_

Kili relaxes, relieved that Fili is still right next to him. It's the one constant in his life he's always able to count on. Whenever he is in trouble, Kili knows his brother will bail him out. Whenever he's scared, his brother is there to protect him. Whenever he's hurt, Fili is there to fix it, to comfort him. He's not so sure Fili can help him now, but he knows Fili will try his hardest to do so. The pain lessens a little and Kili blinks, looking around him and seeing Oin still by his feet and Bard and his children in the room. _Why can't they just leave? Fili's the only one who needs to be here_. Kili's pride is booming in his head. Or maybe that's from inside the room? Kili's not sure anymore. He hears Bard's eldest daughter speak and Bard answering her but he doesn't care what they're saying right now. Kili looks over at his brother, making sure he's still next to him, relaxing when he sees him still kneeling beside him.

Suddenly, Fili stands up and walks away towards Bard and Kili feels the panic rise within him, his eyes widening. _Fili, come back_. Kili moves his arm to reach for his brother but finds his hands refusing to let go of the blankets. He looks longingly after his brother, wanting his to come back next to him. _Look at me, acting like some Dwarrow_. But Kili doesn't truly care as he just wants his brother next to him, keeping him safe.

Kili looks back to his brother and sees Fili look over at him and sees Fili's eyes widen slightly before Fili hurries back over to Kili's bed. Kili thanks Mahal his brother is back next to him and he breathes out a sigh of relief, feeling safe once again. He hears Bard leave the room and Fili's hand rest on his shoulder once again. Not wanting his brother to leave his side again, Kili forces his left hand to let go of the blankets and clutches his brother's sleeve, keeping Fili in place next to him.

"We're going to get through this Kili. I promise," Kili hears Fili say and he looks up at his brother just as another wave of pain crashes over him and Kili shouts in pain, his hand gripping tighter to Fili's arm, pulling him closer to him.

AN: Please leave some feedback. Thanks for bearing with me on this!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here's the next chapter! It's shorter but I wanted to end the chapter where DOS ended. Heads up for this chapter: I changed things a little bit concerning the fight scene with the Orcs. I know I said this earlier but I wanted to say it again due to the long wait on updates. I like Tauriel, but I feel like it should be focused more on Fili and Kili and not Kili and Tauriel so I changed some of the Tauriel and Kili stuff. Having said that, enjoy!

Fili continues to wipe his brother's brow with the wet washcloth, the worry steadily increasing as time dwindles by. There is creaking up on the roof and Oin and Fili glances up at it, watching it for a moment. Nothing happens and Fili turns his attention back to his brother, feeling Kili tense up in pain once again. Suddenly Sigrid screams and Fili whips around, his eyes catching Sigrid hastily backing into the house and trying to shut the door. He hears Bain and Tilda scream as well and his eyes widen when there is a crash and he turns to the back door, seeing an Orc crash through it. Oin turns around and throws the closest object at it, which happens to be a pile of dishes. Another Orc crashes through the ceiling and Fili notices the door get yanked open and out of Sigrid's hand. Sigrid screams again and the Orc knocks her down, Sigrid landing on the table bench.

Fili feels his adrenaline begin to pump through his veins, his thoughts drifting to two places. The first being he has to protect Bard's children especially after everything Bard has done for them. The second thought is the fact that Kili is injured, and in pain, and in absolutely no shape to protect himself. Fili jumps up onto his feet and charges the Orc that has come through the front door and smashes it into the wall behind it. Fili knows he can't do much, being weaponless, but he has to try to protect everyone in this house. The Orc shoves Fili off it and Fili hears another crash, seeing an Orc come through the ceiling out of the corner of his eye.

Fili hits the Orc and then grabs a pan and knocks the Orc in the head with it, sending the Orc sprawling to the ground. There is a noise at the front door and Fili looks over to see the she-elf enter the room. Not that he wants the Elves here, but he was in no way refusing the help. Fili looks around and sees the blonde male Elf drop down from the ceiling, attacking the Orcs as he does so. Fili's eyes shift over to his brother and panic begins to set in as an Orc starts to stalk towards him. Kili tries to move away but with his injured leg there's not much he can do. Fili tries to move towards his brother but there are Orcs and Elves and debris in his path. A scream rings through the air and Fili's head whips over to his brother seeing the Orc dragging Kili towards him by the ankle. Fili's breath catches and he shoves the debris out of the way.

An Orc steps in his path and suddenly a knife appears in its face. Fili doesn't question it and grabs the knife, yanking it out of the Orc, shoving the Orc to the ground. Fili looks over at his brother and throws the knife at the Orc, hitting it in the face and sending the Orc dropping to the ground. Fili is tackled and bangs into the wall nearby and he begins fighting off the Orc, his ears picking up another strangled cry from his brother. Fili feels a new sense of urgency to get to his brother, seeing his out in the open in the middle of the room. He shoves the Orc off him and plows him backwards, wishing he had a weapon to use.

Fili fights with the Orc for a short while but then Kili appears on the Orc's back and stabs it in the side with a knife. Fili watches as Kili drops to the floor and another scream of agony rips from his throat. Fili hears a guttural tongue sound and then the Orcs all begin leaving. Ignoring everything else that is going on, now that the danger is gone, Fili drops to the floor by Kili's side and pulls him close, checking him over for any new injuries. Oin appears on the other side, quickly checking over Kili's leg and its bandage. Fili glances over at Oin but Oin is avoiding his gaze. A tight grip on his arm has Fili looking down and seeing Kili gripping his arm and sleeve, his tense with pain, a sheet of sweat coating his face and neck.

"We are losing him," Fili hears Oin's voice distantly, even though he's right next to him. The blood in Fili's veins runs cold and he forces a swallow. Fili's eyes never leave Kili even as he hears the two Elves talking and then walk out the door. Fili clutches Kili's shoulder, scared for his brother's life, his eyes wide and panic and fear sinking in once again.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Kili's thoughts are scattered. He's burning up one minute, cold the next. And the pain keeps washing over him in waves. The one constant he is aware of though is his brother sitting beside him. A particular strong wave of pain engulfs him and Kili tenses up, his teeth grinding together to prevent himself from yelling. Suddenly, he hears a high-pitched scream followed by two more screams right before a loud crash. Kili looks around, his vision blurry from the pain but he still makes out Orcs crashing into the room. Through the pain, Kili feels the panic rise inside him and he looks to his brother only to see Fili charge at an Orc by the front door.

Kili's breath becomes rapid and his eyes dart around at the sudden onslaught, his head swiveling from one side of the room to the other. He wants to help his brother and Bard's children but the pain is just overwhelming as another wave of it shatters him. Kili groans and stifles another yell, arching in the bed. He hears the sound of an arrow being let loose and he turns his head to see the she-elf and the elf prince entering the home and fighting the Orcs.

A noise from in front of him draws Kili's attention and his eyes grow big as an Orc leers at him and begins advancing on him. Kili pushes himself up on his elbows and tries to crawl backwards, away from the offending creature. The pain has diminished his strength though and he doesn't get very far before the Orc grabs his ankle and begins yanking Kili towards him. Kili screams, trying to fight against the Orc, not sure if the scream is a result of the pain or the panic increasing within him. He grabs at the bed and blankets trying to keep himself away from the Orc, Kili's breath getting quicker, if this is at all possible. Unexpectedly, a knife strikes the Orc in the face and the Orc drops to the ground, its grip on Kili's ankle disappearing.

Kili looks in the direction the knife came from and sees his brother fighting off another Orc, knowing it was him who threw the knife. Unfortunately for him, Kili's body hasn't stopped trying to move away from the Orc and his lapse in concentration finds him falling over the edge of the bed. Kili lands on the ground, jarring his leg, sending spears of pain through him. Kili collapses and his back and neck arches off the ground, an excruciating yell escaping his throat. He hears movement nearby and Kili tries to force the pain back down and he opens his eyes, looking up. His eyes widen when he sees his unarmed brother next to him, fighting off an Orc. Kili looks around and sees the Orc that had attacked him moments earlier and he crawls over to it, moaning in pain, and yanks the knife out of its face. He glances over to see his brother still fighting the Orc.

Kili shoves the pain down, adrenaline and fear for his brother fueling him. He pushes himself to his feet, groaning in pain and launches himself at the Orcs back, stabbing the knife into the Orc's side. Kili drops to the floor, the adrenaline gone knowing he has helped his brother. It's short-lived however, when Kili crashes to the floor again and another anguished yell leaves him.

Kili feels his brother drop down next to him and pull him close; Kili's panic settles slightly but then another wave of pain crashes over him and he finds him hand grabbing at his brothers sleeve and arm, gripping on fear. Kili hears voices nearby but ignores them, his mind only on the pain and his brother. A hand grips his shoulder, but not too hard, and Kili clenches his fist tighter, pulling his brother in closer, needing him to be closer.

There is a high sharp voice and then, the next thing he knows, Kili is being lifted into the air, sending bolts of lightning through his leg. Kili screams in pain, the fire in his leg intensifying. He feels multiple hands on him and he doesn't like it, only recognizing one of them as being his brother's. Kili begins thrashing as he is moved, the pain and fear too much. He is set on a hard surface and he hears the high female voice say something again, but he doesn't focus on it as the pain increases yet again, causing him to shout in agony once again.

Kili feels Fili's arms wrap around his shoulders and chest, his head next to his and Kili calms down slightly, relief at knowing his brother is there. Another wave of pain runs through him and Kili tries to stifle the shout for his brother's sake, a groan sounding from his lips. Kili feels something press into his wound and then chanting sound around him. The pain in his leg grows tenfold to nothing it's ever been, and Kili does the only thing he can think off; he screams and thrashes around, feeling his brother hold him tighter. Kili reaches for his brother, his hand gripping at Fili's tunic and pulling him closer. He hears his brother whisper in his ear but can't make out what he's saying; it doesn't matter though, just the sound of Fili's voice has always been able to calm him, the feeling of other hands holding him down in the back of his mind. The pain begins to ebb away and that and the soothing voice of his brother lulls him to a sense of calmness.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

"Put him on the table," a female voice orders, causing Fili to take his eyes off his brother and look behind him. The she-Elf is walking back into the room, holding Kingsfoil. Bofur runs in after her and looks at him with a grin on his face and moves over to them.

"She says she will help Kili," Bofur explains and Fili nods his head. Fili, Bofur, and Oin pick Kili up and Fili flinches when his younger brother begins screaming in pain and fighting against them. They quickly move the young Dwarf to the table and Fili looks to the elf.

"Hold him down," she says as she walks over with a bowl of water. Fili moves to his brother's head and wraps his arms around Kili's shoulders and chest. Fili relaxes slightly when he feels his brother relax from his touch. The panic returns to its original height though when Kili begins groaning in agony. Fili watches as the she-elf prepares the kingsfoil and presses the medicine to his brother's wound and begin chanting in Elvish.

Abruptly, a strangled yell escapes Kili and he begins thrashing around on the table. Fili holds his brother tighter, his heart clenching when Kili reaches for him and grasps at his tunic. Kili pulls him closer and Fili allows him to, needed the closeness as much as his brother does at the moment. Fili hears Sigrid call for her sister and the two of them hold down the other side of Kili as Bofur and Oin hold down his legs. Fili looks over at the elf, his eyes wide with surprise and uncertainty. Fili turns his attention back to his brother when he feels Kili pull him closer, not that he can get any closer, and he begins whispering assurances in his ear only loud enough for Kili to hear.

Soon, Fili can feel the tenseness in his brother begin to ease and his brother's breath begin to even out. Seeing his brother starting to relax, sends a wave of relief through him and Fili finds his own self relaxing. Kili's screams of pain die down and the only sound left is the occasional groan or whimper. Fili silently thanks Mahal and gently squeezes his brother letting Kili know he's still there. Fili looks over at the she-elf and sees her turn around with some bandages in her hand. She looks over at him and catches his eye, offering him an assuring smile.

"Why don't you heat up some water," the elf says and Fili narrows his eyes as he opens his mouth to dispute this. Oin speaks up first though, walking over to Fili.

"Come, Fili. Let her bandage your brother up," Oin says, grabbing Fili's arm and all but dragging him away from his brother. Fili tenses his jaw and he stares at the elf beginning to bandage his brother up while Oin fills a pot of water and sets it on the stove. "I've heard tell of the wonders of Elvish medicine. That was a privilege to witness."

"I'm appreciative of her help," Fili says, his eyes still trained on his brother and the Elf, his voice turning cold and he continues with a growl, "But I should be over there with Kili, not sitting here watch a pot of water boil."

Oin sighs, understanding Fili's anger but knowing the elf didn't need an overprotective brother in her way as she took care of Kili. And that's where the problem lied; she was taking care of Kili and Fili doesn't know how to handle it; he doesn't know how to _not_ take care of his little brother. Fili watches the elf, his eyes glued to her every administration, making sure she does everything right. He just wants this water to hurry up and boil so he can get back to his injured brother.

Suddenly, there is a rumble from the distance and everyone in the house turns to look towards the window, their eyes wide with fear. Fili moves over towards the window and looks out towards the Lonely Mountain, seeing the fire and light emanating from it. He turns and looks over at Bofur and Oin whose eyes are just as wide.

"We have to get out of here," Fili says and turns his attention to the elf. "Can he be moved?"

"He will need help…and it'll still be painful…but yes," she says, meeting Fili's gaze and knowing he's right. They have to get out of Lake-Town before the dragon comes.

AN: Please review and leave me some feedback. I know I keep calling Tauriel the she-Elf and the Elf, but this is because it is written in Fili's point of view and I feel like he never actually got Tauriel's name in the movie at all so as of right now, to Fili, she has no name. Also, the next chapter will start the AU part of this story. I know BOFA is coming out next week, but I am trying to hurry with this because I want to do it with my own ideas. I also have a few other stories I want to write concerning BOFA that I will like to write and update before I see the movie, which means I have till Wednesday. Anyways, hope everyone liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here's the next chapter! Hope everyone enjoys!

Fili looks over at Bard's children, who are standing by the door with their coats on, their eyes wide with fear. He watches them for a moment before shifting his gaze towards the window where Oin and Bofur are standing, staring at the Lonely Mountain. Fili turns his head and looks over at his brother still lying on the table, but more aware now.

Kili feels someone staring at him and he turns his head to see Fili watching him and a relieved smile appears on his face. Fili forces an answering smile but Kili can tell there's something wrong. He furrows his eyebrows and pushes himself up on his elbows. Fili hurries to Kili's side and helps him sit up, catching the worried look on his brother's face.

"What's wrong?" Kili asks his brother quietly, glancing over at him. Fili looks over at Kili and meets his gaze before quickly looking away.

"Nothing," he says, his eyes drifting back to Bard's children. Kili follows his gaze and understands what is going through his brother's head.

"We should get going," Oin says, turning around and looking over at everyone, Bofur turning to look at them as well. Tauriel enters the house once again and looks around to see everyone ready.

"We can't leave without our Da," Bain says, looking directly at Oin, daring him to contradict him.

"You guys should get out of Lake-Town. I'll go find your father," Fili says as he looks at Bain, but the first part is directed at everyone. Kili's head whips towards his brother, his eyes wide and his hand grabbing Fili's tunic, hanging on tightly.

"Fili…" Kili whispers harshly, his head shaking slightly. Fili forces himself not look at his brother, knowing if he sees the look on Kili's face he'll cave.

"Tauriel can get everyone to safety," Fili says, having learned the elf's name shortly before, feeling Kili's eyes boring into him. Kili feels panic begin to rise within him; no way was he allowing his brother stay behind. If Fili is staying then so is he.

"No, if you're staying then I'm staying with you," Kili says with determination, his jaw set. Oin and Bofur share a look, having seen this look multiple times from both brothers and their uncle alike.

"You're injured. You should get to safety," Fili says, finally looking over at his brother, his face softening at the fear radiating from Kili's eyes. Tauriel looks on, taking in the two brothers and coming to a conclusion.

"I'll find him. You take your brother and the rest out of town," Tauriel says, looking over at Fili. Fili and Kili look over at her and Kili silently thanks her. Fili thinks about this for a moment before finally relenting, the hold on his sleeve tightening making the decision for him.

"Fine," Fili says, nodding his head.

"We must go…now," Oin says, moving towards the door. Tauriel disappears and heads into the city, Bain telling her Bard is at the jailhouse. Warning trumpets sound throughout Lake-Town and Fili glances towards the open door before turning towards his brother.

"Come on. Let's get you down," Fili says to his brother, helping Kili off the table and hearing the grunt of pain from his brother. Fili glances up at his brother and Kili gives him a small smile.

"He's here," Bofur suddenly whispers, his eyes staring out the window. Everyone in the house whips their heads towards the window and sees the looming shadow of Smaug flying towards the city.

"Quickly, now," Oin says, trying to usher the children out the door.

"We can use the boat," Bain says, grabbing his sisters and leading them down the stairs. Oin and Bofur follow after them, glancing back at Fili and Kili seeing that they are indeed following them. Fili throws Kili's arm over his shoulder and the two of them slowly make their way towards the stairs. Kili tries to push the pain down, stifling grunts of pain, not wanting his brother to know how much his leg still hurts. Fili helps his brother down the stairs, watching him closely, not wanting Kili to fall down the stairs again.

As they reach the platform at the bottom of the stairs, panicked and fear-filled screams suddenly break out. Fili and Kili's attention shoots towards the far end of the town where they see Smaug fly overhead, fire exploding out of his mouth, setting the buildings alight. Fili can hear Kili's breathing pick up and he squeezes his shoulder to let him know he's still here. Kili's eyes widen as Smaug flies overtop them and to the other end of the town. A gentle tug from his brother spurs Kili into motion again and the two princes climb into the boat.

Bofur and Bain grab the two oars and begin paddling the boat down the waterway, heading to the outside of town. Fili looks behind them at the town, hearing the shrieks and wails of woman and the shouting of the men. He sees people grabbing their weapons and pouring water onto the flames and others, still, running for safety and their boats. Fili looks in front of them and sees Smaug turning around and lying back to the town, his wings sending gusts of wind that create large waves in the water. The small boat begins bobbing wildly in the water causing the occupants to grab onto the sides and holding on tight. As Smaug passes over top them, a particular large gust of wind sends the boat sideways and to Fili's horror, Kili tumbles out of the boat and into the water.

"Kili!" Fili shouts, reaching over and grabbing his brother's hand. Kili kicks his legs, trying to stay afloat but every time he does it sends pain into his leg again. All of this excitement is not helping his leg and Kili lets out a groan of pain. He sees Fili reach for him and he quickly grabs his brother's hand as Kili's head sinks under the water. Fili's eyes widen and he swiftly pulls his brother out of the water and into the boat again. Kili collapses into the boat, letting out another groan of pain and Fili pulls him towards him, hanging on to him and holding him close. "Kili…"

"I'm fine," Kili grinds out, trying to stifle the pain. Fili looks up at Bofur and nods his head and Bofur and Bain proceed to row them down the waterway again. As they approach the wide open, Fili glances behind them, seeing Smaug returning.

"Smaug's coming back. We have to take cover. It's not safe to be out there in the open," Fili says urgently. Oin and Bofur nod their heads and Bain points to a bridge to the left and they quickly guide the boat in that direction. The boat moves under the bridge just as Smaug flies by the spot they just were.

"We should take the backways," Fili says, his arms still around his brother. He wasn't letting go of Kili anytime soon, not until they were safe. And besides, it's not like Kili is fighting him. Kili takes deep breaths, his eyes closed. He wishes the elf medicine would move faster but knows with this new turn of events, it might take a while. He wants to push Fili's arms off him, but something inside him welcomes the comfort, and he moves his hands to hang on to his brother's arms in return. Bain nods his head and gives directions to Bofur, who is in the front of the boat. Fili looks towards Sigrid and Tilda, seeing them huddled together, their eyes wide with fright.

"Fili…" Kili's voice says and Fili looks down at his brother, seeing Kili looking up at his, his brown eyes wide and pleading. "We need to help them."

"We are no match for a dragon…"

"Fee," Kili pleads, his hands squeezing his brother's arm.

"Do you not think I want to? My first priority is getting the children to safety," Fili says sternly, his eyes wide as he looks down at his brother. Kili watches his brother for a moment, knowing when he says children, he means Kili too. Fili looks away and back at Lake-Town, taking in the buildings burning hot.

Neither one of the brothers can help the thoughts impeding on their mind as they watch the flames rise. If Smaug is here then what has happened to the rest of the company; to their uncle. They find themselves clutching each other with renewed vigor as the thoughts run wild through their heads. Fili looks back up ahead and sees them passing by burning houses and under more bridges.

Kili looks back at Lake-Town, the flames licking at everything in sight and the view of the town's occupants running around for safety as well as trying to put the flames out. Fili looks back down at his brother seeing Kili watching the town behind them. He looks back in the direction Kili is looking and his arm tightens slightly around his younger brother when he sees Smaug turn back and fly over the town again. He wants to help the town but he won't do it by putting his brother in danger; he'll get Kili to safety and then he'll come back and help the people of Lake-town.

"My Mahal…" Oin's voice is heard from the front and Fili and Kili look in front of them, their eyes widening. Smaug is flying over the land and the woods nearby, his body glinting in the moonlight and his eyes aflame.

"Fili…" Fili hears Kili's soft whisper as Kili grasps his arm a little tighter. Kili's eyes are wide at the sight before him and seeing Smaug fly by once again, wondering how they are going to get out of this one. Fili squeezes Kili's shoulder, letting him know he's here and that everything will be all right.

As the boat is steered out of the city, Bain and Bofur make sure they paddle the boat along the side of the city so as not to be in the open as they make their way towards land. Kili looks over at Smaug, seeing arrows flying through the air at him, but knowing none of them will do the dragon any harm. He watches with wide eyes filled with fear as Smaug sets more of the town in flame before turning around and flying back at the town once again.

"Fili…" Kili says, louder this time, fear lacing his words as he watches Smaug fly straight towards them, lower than ever before. Fili looks back and his own eyes widen as he sees the wretched beast flying straight at them.

"Bofur…we need to get out of here," Fili says, trying to control the fear in his own voice. Kili begins pushing himself up to a sitting position, pushing himself away from the dragon looming towards them, but instead finds himself pushing his body closer to his brother. Fili wraps his other arm around his brother, feeling Kili move his hands to get a better grip on his arm. The fires of Lake-Town reflect of Smaug's stomach, shining into their eyes, Smaug's body increasing size drastically as it gains ground on them.

The Dwarves and Bard's children watch in fear, waiting for their imminent death. Something catches Fili's eye and he shifts his attention to a dark object flying through the air, peering at it closely, his brow furrowing. His eyes widen as he realizes what it is.

"The black arrow," Fili whispers, but the rest of the occupants in the boat look over at him and then follow his gaze, seeing the black arrow soar through the air at Smaug.

"Da," Bain says, his eyes widening, knowing who has shot the arrow. The arrow strikes the dragon in the spot where the scale is missing, hitting the dragon where it's weak.

An excruciating shriek emanates from Smaug and Fili and Kili cover their ears, cringing as the offending sound pierces through them. Kili watches, wide-eyed, as Smaug flails around in agony, knowing how the beast feels. Smaug shoots up into the air, turning over in the sky, before dropping and crashing into Lake-Town before them. Debris flings through the air and showers down upon them and the Dwarves and children cover themselves. Fili covers his head with one hand and shoves Kili down with the other, covering his younger brother with his body.

The boat bobs dangerously in the water from the force of Smaug crashing partway into it. Fili looks up keeping his brother cowered beneath him, hearing a hiss and sees the waves rolling throughout the lake. Silence overtakes the air and Fili looks around, seeing the people of Lake-Town staring at the unmoving body of Smaug as they slowly appear. Kili pushes on Fili, wanting to sit up and see what has happened for himself and Fili lets him. Kili looks around and sees Smaug lying in a pile of debris in Lake-Town, not quite ready to believe their fortune.

Fili and Kili feel themselves begin moving once again and they force themselves to look away from the giant body of the dragon. Bofur and Bain are paddling them towards land and it doesn't take long for them to get there. Oin climbs out first, followed by Bofur who turns around and helps Sigrid and Tilda out of the boat. Bain climbs out after them and holds the boat still as Fili helps Kili stands up and slowly make his way to the front of the boat and climb out. Kili stifles a groan as the movement jars his injured leg and Fili gives him a worried look. Kili feels his brother watching him and he looks over at his brother and offers an assuring smile.

"I'll be fine. It only hurts a little," Kili says before slowly moving further inland. Fili sighs and follows after his brother, noticing more and more people from the town moving towards the land. The small group moves towards a spot by the trees where Kili settles himself down and leans up against one of them, sighing in relief. Fili kneels down beside him and watches as Oin checks on the wound, nodding his head with positivity and giving Fili a small smile. Fili lets out a breath and looks over at Kili's face seeing his head leaning back and his eyes closed.

"We should make our way to the Mountain," Bofur says, walking over to them, his eyes glancing over the youngest in their company.

"Not before we know the children are back with Bard," Fili says as he shakes his head, it's the least they can do before taking off. Fili looks back at Lake-Town burning for a few moments and then shifts his gaze behind it to the shadow of their home, the Lonely Mountain. He feels the emotions rise up and he prays to Mahal that his uncle and the rest of the company are okay.

AN: Please review and give me some feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Here's the last chapter!

"Da!" Tilda shouts in glee causing Fili and Kili to look up seeing Bard and Tauriel approaching them. Kili is still sitting up against the tree and Fili sitting next to him trying to convince him to get some rest with no success. Tilda runs towards Bard and gives him a giant hug, followed closely by Sigrid and Bain. Bard hugs them back in return, his eyes gazing over at the four Dwarves. Bard pulls away from his children and walks over towards Fili and Kili. Bofur and Oin stop what they are doing and look over at the approaching bowman.

"You kept my children safe," Bard says as he looks at Fili. "Thank you."

Fili nods his head. Bard's eyes shift over to Kili and Bard sees him sweat free and more aware of his surroundings.

"You're looking better," Bard says to Kili before turning back to Fili. "The people of Lake-Town are blaming the Dwarves for this. That if you never went to the Lonely Mountain the dragon, Smaug, would've never awakened and destroyed our homes. I must say…I agree with them."

Kili narrows his eyes at the bowman and Fili rests a hand on his brother's arm, having felt Kili tense up. Fili stands up and takes a few steps towards Bard, aware of everyone in the group watching them. Kili feels a sense of pride rise in him as he sees his brother walk towards Bard, standing tall and his head held high, an air of confidence wafting off him that no one can mistaken him as the heir of Thorin.

"What are you going to do Bard?" Fili asks, his mind going to his brother and knowing if they were attacked Fili isn't all entirely sure his brother will get out unscathed.

"I've done it already," Bard says, earning a confused look from Fili. Seeing the furrowed eyebrow from the heir of Durin, Bard continues. "You saved my children. I suggest you leave as soon as possible…unseen."

With this, Bard turns around and guides his children away from the Dwarves. Fili lets out a breath and his eyes shift over to Tauriel. Tauriel glances over at Kili watching them and then back at Fili and walks over to him.

"How is he?" she asks. Fili glances behind him at his brother and Kili furrows his brow at him, knowing they're talking about him.

"Better. Thanks to you," Fili says as he turns back around to look at Tauriel, giving her a sincere look. Tauriel offers him a small smile and tilts her head forward slightly. Tauriel looks behind her and Fili follows her gaze, seeing the blonde elf standing further away, watching them.

"I must go," Tauriel says as she turns back to Fili. Fili nods and Tauriel, with a last glance at Kili and giving him a smile which he returns, quickly retreats to Legolas. Fili turns around and walks over to the group of Dwarves waiting for him.

"We need to leave," Fili says and he helps Kili on to his feet, putting one of Kili's arms around his shoulders. Oin and Bofur stand up and the small group of Dwarves quietly disappears into the dark.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Kili stumbles and Fili tightens his grip on his brother and holds him up, his eyes darting to Kili's face. They were almost to the Lonely Mountain but Kili's strength was waning fast, his steps becoming more of a scuffle and he's tripping more and more. Fili looks in front of them and sees Oin and Bofur look back at them with worry on their faces.

"Just a little bit further Kili," Fili assures his brother as Kili scuffs his boots and trips once again.

"Maybe we should rest," Oin says causing Fili to look over at him. Kili shakes his head determinedly.

"No, 'm fine. We can rest when we get there," Kili says but there is no strength behind his words. Fili notices a group of trees nearby and he looks at Oin and Bofur and nods towards them. Fili leads Kili over to them and gently sets him down on the ground earning a groan from Kili. "I said I was fine."

"You always say you're fine," Fili replies, fixing his brother with a stern look.

"That's because you over react," Kili counters looking up at his older brother with a smirk on his face.

"Because you usually wait until its serious to even so much as hint that you're hurt," Fili shoots back with a scowl aimed at his younger brother. Kili sighs and leans back against the tree, not wanting to admit the relief at finally resting.

"I'll scout ahead," Bofur says before disappearing. Oin moves over to Kili and begins checking on his wound and begins prodding it.

"How does it feel Laddie?" Oin asks, his eyes glancing up at Kili.

"Better," Kili says, looking over at Oin. Fili raises an eyebrow and stares at his brother. Kili notices this and sighs. "I give you my word. It's sore because I've been walking on it for a while, but it's steadily getting better."

"Good," Fili says, dropping to his bottom next to his brother and leaning against the tree as well. "We'll rest here for an hour or so and then, we'll get moving again."

Oin nods his head and moves away from the brothers knowing they'll want to be alone. A few moments later and Bofur appears over the nearby ridge with a smile on his face and his eyes gleaming. He runs towards the camp unable to contain his excitement.

"I see it! The Lonely Mountain! And Dale! It should only take a few more hours to get there," Bofur says his smile growing bigger by the minute. A smile appears on Oin's face and he turns to look over at the brothers, his smile growing soft. Bofur notices and turns and looks at the brother as well, his own smile growing soft. The brothers are leaning up against the tree fast asleep, Fili's head turned towards Kili. Kili's head has slid and is now resting on Fili's shoulder.

"We'll give them some time to recuperate, then, we'll leave," Oin says and Bofur nods his head taking advantage of the situation and sitting down on the ground and sprawling back.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Fili, Kili, Bofur, and Oin walk through the plain; they had left their camp a few hours ago and now they were in front of Erebor. Fili stops, pulling his brother to a stop as well, his eyes wide with awe. Kili looks up over at his brother, wondering why he has stopped; his steps were getting slower again but he truly felt fine. He sees Fili's awe-struck look and he turns his gaze in the same direction as his brother's and takes in the front gate of Erebor. His eyes widen and his breath catches in his throat a smile beginning to appear.

"Fee…" he whispers, his hand squeezing his older brother's shoulder.

"Yeah…we're home," Fili says, his own smile growing on his face and he looks over at his younger brother.

"Welcome to Erebor Laddies," Bofur says with a grin and he and Oin begins marching up to the front gate, looking around for any sign of the rest of the company. Fili and Kili turn and look back at the Dwarven city gates and begin walking towards it. Suddenly, Kili stops and forces a swallow. Fili stops and looks over at his brother, furrowing his eyebrow in question seeing the smile fade off his brother's face and fear seeping into his eyes.

"Kili?" Fili asks, watching him and waiting for his brother to speak up.

"What if…what if they're not there? What if Smaug…?" Kili begins softly, turning and looking at his brother with pleading eyes. Fili stows his face and gives his brother the best reassuring smile he can. Truthfully, he is just as worried as his brother about this, but Kili is scared so he has to push his own fears down and assure his brother.

"They're not. I'm sure they're fine. Thorin wouldn't allow a measly dragon to defeat him," Fili says with a smirk that doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"But what if…" Kili begins but Fili cuts him off.

"Kee, Thorin's fine. I can feel it," Fili assures with determination, holding his brother's gaze until Kili nods his head. Fili squeezes his brother's shoulder and nods his head. "Good."

Fili begins leading Kili towards the front gates of Erebor, both of their hearts beating a mile a minute and the knots in their stomach intensifying the closer they get. Fili and Kili follow Bofur and Oin through a crevice made between two fallen statues in front of the gate. Once inside, the two heirs look around, their eyes widening in awe again. Even after the devastation of Smaug and the many years of being unoccupied, Erebor was magnificent. They can only imagine what is would look like back in its full glory.

"Fili. Kili," their uncle's voice is heard and the brothers shift their gaze down the hall.

Thorin is standing in the middle of it, a relieved look on his face. He hurries towards them, reaching Fili first and pulling him in for a hug, glad he is okay. They had seen the devastation Smaug wrought on Lake-Town from the mountain and Thorin was on edge ever since, wanting to go back to find his nephews but also not wanting to leave the mountain. Thorin pulls away from Fili and squeezes his shoulder gently offering him a fond smile, which Fili returns, relieved their words from earlier has not changed things between them.

Thorin's eyes flit over Fili's shoulder and he sees his youngest nephew standing and looking healthier than he did when he left Kili behind in Lake-Town. Thorin lets out a relieved sigh and he steps around Fili and over towards Kili. Kili watches his uncle warily, thinking he's mad at him. Thorin rests his left hand on the side of Kili's head and pulls him closer, Thorin resting his forehead on Kili's in the utmost sign of affection. Kili closes his eyes and smiles, relief flooding through him; Fili watches from nearby, a smile on his face and the scene.

"I am glad you are okay," Thorin says as he looks down at his nephew. Kili opens his eyes and looks up at Thorin, the smile in place. Thorin pulls away and looks at his two nephews. "You look weary; come and rest."

AN: Please send a review! Thanks for reading and keeping up with this! I will be doing another sequel to this one, but it'll probably be a one-shot about the siege. Thanks again!


End file.
